On The Rocks
by oh.industria
Summary: A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead walk into a bar. [slight femmeslash]


Author's Note: This was fun to write. I felt the urge to try and write Kairi, Namine, and Olette, as normal women. Well, mostly normal. Normal enough. Sorry for making Namine so stereotypically blonde/drunk, and for making her have to work on a Saturday. I like this so much that I might turn it into an arc.

Warnings: Major OOCness. AU. Some Sora bashing, but who cares. lolz.

* * *

**On The Rocks**

The bar was crowded, as most bars were on Friday nights. Everyone standing had to be standing extremely close to one another, and everyone sitting down at a booth had to share it with at least three strangers, it was that packed. The air smelt of smoke with a few other unidentifiable scents mixed in. All lights were dimmed except for the one over the stage, which was completely to draw everyone's attention to the small yet popular indie band who were playing their hearts out about some subject or another. Underneath that, the sound of quiet chatter and the occasional sound of a pool cue hitting a ball. The building was uncharacteristically quiet for a Friday night, but that was somewhat expected because of the night's live performance. Everything was mostly quiet, that is, except for the bar itself.

"My boyfriend left me for a man!" Kairi moaned dramatically, her pretty red-haired head connecting with the counter of the bar with a soft thump. "A MAN. And not even a girly man. Who would remind him of me or something. A tall, handsome, muscular, LADIES man. The kind you go for, Olette."

Olette nodded and patted her sympathetically on the back. Namine, who was already quite tipsy, giggled loudly and said, "That's NOTHIN'. I once had a threesome with FOUR gay men. An'- an' they didn't realize I had a vagina until the next mornin', when I PEED out of it."

The two other females stared at the brunette. Kairi lifted her head from the counter as Olette switched from patting her upper back to rubbing small circles on her skin. "How do you have a _threesome_ with _four_ men?"

"'Cause two of them were passed out!" Namine declared happily, before leaning over and snatching Olette's half empty Martini. Some of the alcohol splashed out from the glass and landed on Olette's dark brown halter top, but no one really noticed. Namine downed the rest of the blonde's drink in one gulp. Kairi blinked before continuing on with her story.

"And I actually went and CONFRONTED him about it, right? I went to him and said, 'Sora, how come you never TOLD me you were gay?' and he was all, 'I thought you'd be mad' and I was all, 'You didn't think I would be mad when I found you and your _boyfriend_-- and I said 'boyfriend' really, really mean like, y'know, like, like **_BOYFRIEND_ **--eating each other's faces out on my fire escape?' and he was all silent and shit, and then he was like, 'I didn't think you would be home that early' and I was all, 'I get home at the same time every day' and he was like, 'really?' and I was all, 'yeah. Every fucking day.' and you know what he said after that?"

"What'd he say, honey?" Olette asked, sliding off her barstool to stand behind Kairi, pulling the straps of her light pink glittering tank top down and massaging her bare shoulders. Kairi relaxed at the brunette's touch, leaning foreword so that most of her upper body was sprawled across the counter, folding her arms under her chin.

"He says 'oh.'"

"Oh!" Namine repeated, slapping her hand down on the counter and moving over to take Olette's now vacant seat.

"Oh?" Olette inquired softly. Although she knew that the redhead was pretty upset, it was only a matter of days before she got over it. It was best to allow her to get it all out tonight.

"Yes, 'oh.' Like it's the most casual conversation ever. Like I had just told him what time I had to go pick up my dry cleaning or something. And then he shrugs and apologizes." Kairi spat.

"So that was when you punched him?" Olette asked, leaning down and placing a kiss right above the place where Kairi's spine started. Kairi nodded and waved her bandaged left hand.

"It didn't hurt much. Well, it did. A lot. And one of my nails broke." Kairi added, signaling to the bartender that she wanted another drink. "But it felt really good at the same time."

"I could make you feel really good." Olette smiled, sliding her hands down Kairi's back and letting them rest on her hips. Kairi chuckled and continued. "So yeah, I was just standing over him and he has this look on his face like he's never been decked before, and I just start laughing hysterically, even though my hand hurts like hell, and then his boyfriend steps out of the elevator and just glowers. So I run, because his boyfriend looked like he was about to toss me out of a window or something."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's his, for lying to me for six months. Every time we had sex he probably wished that the roof would collapse on him." Kairi grumbled. She reached for the bowl of peanuts that had been resting on the counter to her left, only to find out that Namine had finished them only minutes earlier, and was now wearing the wooden bowl as a hat.

"Don't worry. By the end of the week he'll be crawling back to you." Olette resisted the urge to roll her eyes behind her friend's back.

"Hell yes."

"WAIT. Wait wait wait wait wait a second. Slow down. Back it up. Stop. Rewind!" Namine said. The two other women looked at her expectantly.

"Sora's gay?" The blonde asked, bewildered. Kairi nodded slowly. Namine's eyes widened and she solemnly removed her wooden hat.

"No. Freakin'. Way."

Kairi blinked and nodded again.

Namine stroked her chin, looking up at the ceiling of the bar in a philosophical way. "Huh. You learn somethin' new every day."

Olette sighed, and reached out to lovingly push Namine off her stool. The blonde toppled over with a squeal and landed hard on her rear. "Ow, Olay, why'd you do-- _OH MY GOD _you guys it's wicked cool down here!"

Olette ignored her and brushed a strand of the redhead's hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek. "You want to go back to my place?" She offered, already knowing what her friend's response would be.

"Sure." Kairi finished the rest of her second drink. She fixed the straps of her top and stood up. "What about her?" She asked, gesturing to Namine.

"I can see up Olay's skirt! She's wearin' red underwear!"

Laughing, Olette finished the rest of her drink as well. "We might as well take her with us. It's always funny watching her wake up with a hangover and realizing she has to be at the law firm in half an hour."

Kairi nodded and leaned down, offering her hand to the blonde, who giggled as the redhead pulled her up. Kairi didn't let go off her hand, and slid her other arm around Olette's waist. Olette did the same, hooking her finger into one of Kairi's belt loops. "We're going to Olette's." Kairi told Namine, just in case she decided to run off like last time.

"Same time next week, ladies?" The bartender asked with a small smile, leaning against the counter. The trio didn't hear him as they pushed their way out of the bar, Namine singing some random song stuck in her head. The other girls (reluctantly) joined in.

* * *

review please. :D 


End file.
